


怀归 28

by Shenlili (Zsusu)



Category: Chinese character - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Shenlili
Kudos: 8





	怀归 28

高景里面的衣裳穿得薄，贺兰明月隔着光滑绸缎抚摸他的身躯，拿捏他觉得舒服的地方，不断刺激腰侧与腿根。像只被摸顺毛了的猫，高景喉咙里小声地叫，伸手搂住了贺兰明月脖颈，把自己往他怀里送。  
他看不见的时候最柔软，也只有这种时候才乖巧地依赖贺兰。他要在贺兰身上得到情欲的满足，而这些是任何一个女人都无法给的。  
贺兰明月想明白这层，便觉得高景可恨。但他偏偏从中得到了乐趣，于是更恨轻率就被欲望左右的自己。  
他搁在高景大腿内侧的手指掐了一把软软的肉，厉声命令：“张开。”  
高景奇怪地“诶”了声，要撑起上身看他，被贺兰明月按着锁骨推到床上，只得任由他把两条腿都拉着往前凑，直到卡进了自己下腹凹陷。那里已经硬了，带着温暖贴近他湿淋淋的穴口，里头的手指就退出来。  
贺兰明月记得上次高景的抗拒，随手把那些清液与化开的脂膏蹭上了毯子。他瞥见绣工精致的鹤，高景脆弱的样子也和它真像，只是更艳，不同初见的少年模样——他也长大了，喉结变得明显，腿更修长，腰腹柔韧，肩膀却有了青年轮廓。  
这变化让贺兰明月莫名不悦。  
他半抱着高景，贴上高景的耳朵，先咬了一口，在对方剧烈的喘息中一点一点地推进那张开合的穴，感受那里湿润紧匝，吸吮得贺兰皱着眉叹息。  
“殿下，学坏了？”他声音低，说完后听见高景在笑，便更压得沉了，缓慢抽插着，舌头在耳郭里舔弄，说着下流话。  
“听别人说都是越操越松的，殿下怎么还这么紧？”  
高景受不了他说这些，推着贺兰明月，要开口斥责却被一记深捣弄得头皮到脚趾窜过冰凉一般的爽快，呼吸几乎停了，张着嘴，脑中一片空白。  
接着是相同频率的抽弄，深深浅浅，全都顶在他最要命的地方。他睁开眼，只看得见一团模糊的影子，可又分明有双浅灰的眼睛在凝望自己。  
高景伸出手，贺兰明月拉过他，抱住后背。  
肩胛骨要带一辈子的伤在此刻触感鲜明，提醒着高景他正和一个奴隶出身的下等人交欢，心理的折辱与身体连绵不断的快感如同冰火两重天。贺兰明月也在低喘着，出了汗，埋头和高景接吻，含住他的舌头，往喉咙深处去。  
“太深了……”高景意识模糊地喊他，却又迎合。  
先是正面弄了他一阵，贺兰明月始终不算爽快，拍了把高景的屁股，在他诧异的表情中低声道：“殿下，能转过去吗？”  
高景立刻明白了他的意思，想了想后黏着嗓子：“不，你休想让我跪着……我才不要跪你……”  
软乎乎的语调奇怪地安抚了贺兰明月，他笑了笑，把高景腿分得更开，与他贴得更紧。贺兰一边插他，一边偏过头亲了下高景膝盖那块凸出的骨头，他摸着两人相连的地方试图伸进去，察觉到高景痛了，改成在边缘轻重相叠地按压，应着深入的频率。  
先是慢，后来渐渐快了，连宽大的床榻都发出无法承受的响声。  
高景的呻吟断续，到后来连声音也没了，不停抽气，只剩下一点难耐的呼吸，让人错觉他几乎舒服得要失去意识。  
像狂风骤雨，窗外月光敛在浓云之后，纷乱的花枝影子也消失了。  
他沉默地狠狠顶弄两下，抵在高景穴里射了，性器还在高潮的余韵中不时抽搐，贺兰明月的理智先一步回归。  
高景还没有射，他摆着腰，一只手绕到身前包住高景的手掌捋动。  
“嗯……”仰着脖子发出一声艳叫，高景被他亲着喉咙达到高潮。他眨眨眼，昏暗的被褥下，他突然可以看见贺兰明月紧窄的腰线了。  
手指上绕了两缕散开的头发，高景脖子留着被他亲吻的痕迹，声音有点哑：“今天怎么这么狠？要干死我了……”  
贺兰明月亲了口他：“殿下不就喜欢这样吗？”  
高景笑着回吻，手放在后背摸了一圈。他以为高景只是事后兴起，正要捉住对方作怪的手，感觉到高景是有意顺着那道奴印的轮廓，自上而下，经过那两道疤，最后抱住了他的腰，整个人靠在胸口。  
贺兰明月嘴唇蠕动，情不自禁喊：“殿下？”  
他的殿下应了声，突然问了个奇怪的问题：“你背后的伤现在还会痛么？”


End file.
